Vampiric Valour
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Barnes didn't expect to meet a vampire who equaled him until he and his friend Johnny traveled to England and met a certain former police officer. Doesn't follow series or anime much. Rated T for violence, death and profanity. Infrequent updates. 10 first chapters are 900 words. Chapter on 16th and is 900 words.
1. Barnes

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another chapter, this one about Hellsing. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Hellsing, Kouta Hirano and a few others do.**

There was nothing making a sound, that made things weirder for the being known as Barnes.

"What's so funny, Johnny?" Barnes asked, his face hidden by his mask while he tapped his shotgun and continued walking down the street. His black long coat, red boots, crimson gloves and hood made him seem all the more demonic.

"Why, you can't laugh at my jokes, Barny?" he asked while Barnes rolled his eyes and sighed while humming. He cleared his throat and turned to look at his friend while a whitish black cat perched on his shoulders.

"I laugh when you tell good jokes, Johnny. I'm not used to being up at this hour… You're the one who woke me up, you wouldn't do that for just anything." He muttered and yawned before he looked around.

"You sense something? I'm sorry, you 'smell something?'" Johnny asked, Barnes hummed and nodded.

"I do, I don't know what to do. I think it's gone and all that. I want to point out that you're the one who sleeps in a van, but you're the one who wants to keep joking. You're only this chipper when your hiding something or your up to something… Spill, Johnny, you can't hide things from the only guy who knows you well." He said, leaning on a lamppost while Johnny chuckled.

"I've got a call from someone offering us work killing the undead… They asked for you specifically after your work in the states." Barnes heard, he raised an eyebrow and then chuckled before he turned to look off into an ally next to them.

"You tricked me into coming here? Johnny, I should have known, you're never that cocky unless your messing with me." He said, tapping the tip of his chin while he looked at the day.

"Feeling a bit hot under the collar?" He heard from Johnny, he rolled his eyes and chuckled at amusement.

He cleared his throat while he turned back towards his friend.

"Very funny, snow white. Your skin is a lot paler than me and you're not even like I am." He said, Johnny sighed and cleared his throat and looked at the building.

"I know, brother… But you're a warrior, a little sunburn isn't going to hurt you, is it?" He asked, Barnes cracked his knuckles and leaned further back on the car he was leaning on.

"It won't… Doesn't mean I'm not tired and a little weak. You know how the day affects me, who's the one who tried to hired me… Did hire me." He asked while he walked back and forth. Johnny pulled a paper and started to read over it.

"You know that these guys are pro, right?" He asked, folding up the paper and packing it back into his charcoal colored color.

"Well, I'm a bit of a pro, but you're just a gunmaker and a gunslinger. You know you could have just told me the job, Johnny. We've been friends for over 10 years, you know that. You should have known that you could just ask me something like this, I've done missions like this before. I just would have asked for extra considering the fact that we're friends only because I saved your sorry ass back in the states." He said, Johnny chuckled. Barnes sighed and shook his head.

"Hey, it's the fact that I killed that bloodthirsty old man that you and I started working together, besides… You're the one with the talking curse cat sitting on your damn shoulder." He said and pointed at the cat with annoyance.

"Hey, Maribel might be pretty damn annoying, but he's not that bad. He's just annoying, and a giant talker… And someone who doesn't like me sleeping, and… I lost where I was going with that, I don't. I think we should just go and find out where we got hired." He stated, both started walking down the street.

He hummed and both continued walking down the street.

"Well, it takes a bloodsucker to kill a blood sucker." Johnny stated, Barnes elbowed his friend.

"Don't call me that. I still feel someone watching us, let's go before that someone goes after us." He said and both continued walking.

Neither could shake the feeling things had just changed for both of them forever.

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! I want to point out that this series is probably going to take place after the series and be a different. I want to point out Barnes isn't supposed to be overpowered. Next chapter will be on next Wednesday and will show Barnes and Johnny meeting the Hellsing organization. **


	2. Hellsing

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Vampiric Valor. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Hellsing, Kouta Hirano and a few others do.**

Barnes and Johnny entered the manor while Barnes rested his shotgun, a modified Mossberg 590.

"You're getting uppity again." Johnny said, Barnes turned and was about to speak before another voice cut them off.

"You must be the mercenaries I requested." Barnes heard and slightly cocked his head.

"That depends on who's asking. Ms.?" He asked before he heard the sound of weapons behind him.

"Integra…" He heard and hummed before he quickly drew his weapon and pointed over his shoulder.

"You know, if you're going to hold someone at gunpoint, you're probably not going to want to let them hear you cocking it… Unless your confident you're a faster shot then me." He said before he turned to Jonny who already had his rifle, an AK-12, aiming around the room.

"John, lower the damn rifle. We're on her property, of course she has guards… You don't send for mercenaries who you know their skills without guards." He said and slowly started lowering his friend's weapon with his hand.

" You like conversing with vampires Ms. Hellsing?" He asked and turned to the blue eyed blonde while he put his weapon away.

"You're as gifted a tracker as I've heard, Mr. Boian." He heard from Integra. He hummed and crossed his arms while easily peering through the light.

"It comes with being immortal and being able to smell the scent of a Vampire. I can smell 2 in here… 1 of which is MUCH stronger than me. I know when I am outmatched." Barnes said, he turned to look at the shadows.

"Unless either of you would be in the business of shooting me, I'd lower your guns… I might not be a match for you, but I can both see and smell you. I'm not going to do anything stupid… And my canine companion is going to lower his damn gun anyway…" He muttered before he turned to see Johnny growling as the sound of bones cracking was heard.

In the span of a 30 seconds, Barnes slowly started to grow as fur grew out of his skin, talon like claws came from his hands and feet. He also had bone like spikes coming from his arms. Barnes watched brownish fur grow from his back before the hulking wolf opened its jade green eyes, spit leaking from his mouth.

"Vampires…." He growled out before Barne's eyes turned bright purple through his mask.

"I SAID STAND THE HELL DOWN NOW, JOHNNY! YOU'RE A MONSTER HUNTER! WE DON'T KILL EVERY VAMPIRE WE SEE JUST BECAUSE THEIR A DAMN VAMPIRE!" He roared, Johnny growled and then sighed before the hulking Lycan and Vampire composed themselves.

Integra did nothing before 2 beings came out of the shadows. Barnes looked at both of them.

One was cloaked in pure red, a red hat, a red suit… glowing crimson eyes… Barnes could already tell he was a vampire… One he knew was a scourge to all evil in London, if not Europe.

"Alucard." He muttered, he sniffed the air and turned to look at the other shadows on the other side of the room.

"Seras…" He heard from Integra and tapped his shotgun against his shoulder.

"Hmm." He hummed to himself while he looked into the shadows again.

Seras was wearing what was clearly a Hellsing uniform which was blood red with a matching mini skirt, white stockings. He also saw she had ankle fold boots and brown gloves.

The guns she had concerned him more than the platinum haired vampire.

"I heard you were dead for good…" He said, turning back to Alucard while the master vampire shrugged.

"I did, I got better." He said, Barnes turned to Johnny who smirked.

"I thought vampires were already undead… Or did that movie lie?" He asked, Barnes slugged him in the arm.

"You even mention that worthless vampire garbage movie that makes us look like stupid white pieces of trash, I'll put a sliver bullet through your skull." He said, he turned back to Integra.

"So. You work with Vampires. You know who I am despite me being more or less a rookie… You know I'm a vampire and my friend are… Well, a werewolf… Please tell me why you invited us here if you already have 2 very capable and dangerous looking vampires?" He asked while he turned to look at Alucard.

"I thought I sent a letter." Integra said, Barnes pulled it out of his pocket.

"You can see why I didn't give it to Johnny… I'm sorry, he's stuck like that until sunrise, I'd like to say… It's honestly funny…" He said, earning a glare from the hulking werewolf before Barnes patted him on the shoulder.

"Calm down, fuzzball, you always get cranky when you get off the leash…" He said before he looked Integra in the eye.

"Now… Let's talk business." He said and she nodded.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Barnes isn't supposed to be super strong. He's not close to as Alucard or them obviously. I do want to point out that these updates will be moved to Saturday or so. Next chapter will be on next Saturday or so and will show Barnes and Johnny getting a mission from Integra. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	3. Hunting

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Vampiric Valor. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Hellsing, Kouta Hirano and a few others do.**

Barnes sat in the chair while Integra laid out the mission.

"You've hunted down vampires and werewolves, yes?" Integra asked, crossing her legs, Barnes nodded.

"I kill what I get hired to kill. I hunt the undead, like myself." He stated, he got a nod in response.

"I want you to kill something for me… A werewolf," Integra stated. Barnes perked up at this with interest.

"A Lycan?" He asked, Integra nodded and walked to the window.

"I know you and werewolves besides your 'partner' have a lot of history, correct? You hunt them down usually." She asked, Barnes shrugged.

"Werewolves have a lot more with me then history, but call it history if it makes you feel any better. I usually hunt Lycans for free, I don't want any other amount of money. I hate them for what they did. You have a job that involves wiping out Lycans, you tell me and I'll go and hunt them right away." He stated, he started to pace around the room.

He brushed off his clothes and patted his shotgun. He cracked his knuckles and walked to the window with annoyance.

"I'm going to ask why you can't get Alucard and his partner to do that. I know their more dangerous than me and their much more skilled then a newcomer then me." He said, Integra rolled her eyes and walked to the vampire.

"You're a vampire and one of the more skilled trackers in the world, aren't you? You end up killing any target your sent after you, right? I need more hunters if the undead are proving to be such a scourge… You know that Alucard can't be everywhere at once. He is better than you, but he can't be everywhere on Earth. I don't need more staff because your better than Alucard… You aren't, but another vampire I can send to handle problems around the world. You know that, right?" She asked, he hummed and nodded.

"I got it, just send the information and I'll take him or her down… I'd keep Johnny here; he doesn't like me hunting other werewolves." He said, Integra shrugged.

"I already have a mission for Johnny. You should know that I'm not letting you go alone. You don't trust a soldier to follow orders to the letter when they just start, can you?" Integra asked, Barnes walked to the door and hummed.

"I guess I shouldn't have expected a solo mission. Your sending Seras, aren't you?" He asked, Integra was surprised for all of about a second.

"Alucard is going with Johnny, he's super strong, but Alucard is your ace in the hole. You know how powerful I am. Lady Integra, I'm not smart, but I'm not stupid. I'll hunt down this werewolf and let her follow me… The ones I always hunt have a trail… And they always have henchmen." He stated before he opened the window.

"I'm assuming we're have a talk when me and Johnny get back and all that?" He asked, she said nothing and he dropped out the window and walked towards the town.

He brushed off his coat and opened the chamber of his shotgun before starting to load it.

He knew werewolves weren't easy to kill. He had fought many and many had nearly done him in.

"I'm going to have to look through the entire region to find a werewolf… I wish I had Johnny and his nose…" He muttered while he rested the shotgun on his shoulder, he cocked it before he continued walking.

He looked up at the stars and moon. He could still walk in the sunlight, but he would burn in the sunlight. He leapt onto the rooftops and leapt onto another.

He could feel the bloodlust in the air, he could smell the scent of blood in the air. He started to look around while he dropped into an ally.

If there was a single thing that he seemed to be good at, it was detecting the scent of blood in the air. He turned to look at the shadows and sighed.

"I have to keep moving or I'm going to lose the trail." He stated, he hummed and then looked into the sky. His eyes glowed red while he cracked his knuckles and walked into the night.

Barnes channeled his power to his hands while he continued his hunt.

"I wonder where the werewolf was, I'm hunting a werewolf and got thrown through a wall and then Johnny broke my arm. He never forgave me for shooting the werewolf in the head." Barnes muttered, remembering the first hunt he had ever been on against a Lycan with a werewolf helping him along the way.

That was years ago and now he was hunting alone… Well, not alone. He sure felt alone at the moment.

He continued his hunt, eager to get on with it.

He barely noticed he was being tracked by Seras; he narrowed his eyes.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that this story will be updated slowly. Next chapter will be in a week or so on Saturday and will show Barnes hunting the werewolf along with Seras and show more of his past. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	4. Werewolves

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Vampiric Valor. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Hellsing, Kouta Hirano and a few others do.**

Seras dropped down while Barnes looked over a body. He ran his fingers through a very obvious substance.

"He was here recently… Ugh." Barnes muttered before he sighed and stood up.

He rested his shotgun on his shoulder and turned to look at Seras. He sighed and tapped his weapon before leaping into the area.

He landed on a rooftop, he slowly stomped towards the edge before Seras flew up to him. he blinked and noted her arm which he sensed energy from.

"Impressive… We need to move, unless they return to feed, Lycans do not stay in one place for long. I've seen them leave their turf and it won't be long before he smells us and makes a break for it…" He said before he started to leap from rooftop to rooftop.

"You hunt the fuzzballs all the time?" She asked, they heard growling, an inhuman sound that sounded like a roar and a bear like growl.

"I kill fleabags like this all the time… I was going to say their boss doesn't show up because these things have a pack. They turn anyone who isn't torn into butcher meat turns into another werewolf…" He said, he was starting to wonder were most of the civilians are.

He guaranteed he already knew the answer as one of the Lycans went to rush at him and Seras.

He fired a round which blew a hole in the beast as it tumbled through the air. It slammed into a chimney, demolishing it as it slammed into a car, crushing it as the sound of broken glass and twisted metal filled the air.

"There will be more…" He muttered before more and more war howls split the air, a crescendo of death and agony.

"That's the pack… You want to chase their leader or deal with them? I can't deal with both." He said, he saw another werewolf.

This one was able to dodge a blast from Barnes before leaping at the vampire. Barnes tumbled down the roof and into a wall which broke under his weight.

He kicked the bigger creature off him and looked at his gun, he cracked his knuckles.

"Seras, go get their boss. I'll handle the fleabags here… ugh, I feel bad comparing them to actual dogs…" He muttered before rushing the werewolf

It managed to deflect him with one hit which sent him skidding back, forcing him to dig his heels into the ground, sending cobblestone flying everywhere.

He straightened up and looked at the creature with barely contained hatred. He growled while the wolf let out a war howl which called the other Lycans to it.

"Barnes…" She muttered before Barnes eyed his gun again and then turned back to the wolf like monsters.

"I just said go. I'm going to take care of his buddies. I'll catch up when I'm done with them. you just need to look for dozens of bodies and a 'den', you're know it when you see it… Now go, I'm going to teach them some manners." He stated, he caught a leaping werewolf and slammed it down on his knee.

The crack of bone split the air before the vampire threw the creature into a car, knocking it on its side and shattering the windows and warping the metal. He walked over to his weapon and picked up the shotgun before he popped an incendiary round into the weapon and cocked the weapon.

He faced down the dozen remaining werewolves who howled and beat their chests with anger while circling him like sharks.

**(With Seras)**

Seras flew through the air, slowly tracking down where the werewolf had been. She landed on a rooftop and could still hear the sounds of gunshots and howls of rage and pain.

She leapt down and slowly started to walked through the town, unsure of where to find the werewolf.

**(With Barnes)**

Barnes was a lot faster and stronger than a normal vampire. He was able to bat away a werewolf the size of a small truck with one hit before he faced down the limping creature.

"I know all of you probably suffered, turning into monsters and then being forced to slaughter your own kind to feed and multiply… And I know your alpha probably is already looking for the next area to turn into a den. I'm not going to take it easy on you… Your no longer human in that form, you're just a bunch of beasts. You have no mercy; I will hold nothing back on any of you. I will never once back down." He stated.

He paced back and forth while they circled him, slowly trying to come up with a plan on who to kill first. He wanted each and every one of them to be defeated or they come back and pester him anew.

He cocked his shotgun and opened fire.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that this takes place after the show. Next chapter is going to be on next Thursday or so and will end up showing the 2 fights and more of Barne's past. until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: tomorrow will hopefully be the Dragon Ball story or the RWBY story hopefully. **


	5. Pack

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Vampiric Valor. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Hellsing, Kouta Hirano and a few others do.**

Barnes blasted another Lycan and stepped over it. the very difference was a Lycan was turned while most Werewolves he met?

They were born, and Lycans never got to turn back to human. He panted in exhaustion and looked at his smoking shotgun.

"I know your around, or are you trying to hide. I'm well aware where you are and what you are." Barnes stated.

He hummed and paced. Barnes could hear gunshots and the screams of human turned werewolves battling a VERY angry Vampire.

"Meat…. Feed…" Barnes heard before the sound of nails scraping through the concrete as the creature slunk out of the shadows.

"Damn mutt," Barnes muttered. He reloaded his shotgun while circling the massive mass of fur and claws.

"You dare insult me, human!?" Barnes chuckled with amusement. He began flipping his gun back and forth from one hand to another.

"I stopped being human years ago, you damn dog. I hunt monsters like you, and you won't do anything to stop me." Barnes stated, the creature walked towards him. Barnes rushed him before flipping into the air and firing a shot into the mass of fur.

He was rewarded by a howl of agony before a car was hurled at him. Barnes held up his hand which glowed purple.

"You took friends, family from me… Like those who wear that damn wheel on their sleeve. I've already seen the flames of a war. your kind butchers' people like you did back in that part of town." Barnes hissed. He smiled before the sound of the metal crunching split the air.

"If I'm human? Then I'm the worst kind of human. A monster, I'm the type of monster who hunts monsters." Barnes stated before he tossed the car to the side.

"You will NOT stop me, vampire! I deserve this!" Barnes heard and he flipped his shotgun before striking the werewolf in the face to the ground.

"You deserve to burn. I thought Johnny would be one of them, another sick dog to put down. He proved he was capable of mercy and restraint. I saw him save humans like him from other monsters." Barnes pointed out; a claw struck his unarmored arm.

Crimson stained the ground before the marks sealed themselves. He looked at his arm before grabbing the beast's arm.

"You butchered them, like cattle. You think your better than the humans, don't you?" Barnes asked before twisting the creature's arm to the side.

A pained howl as something gave, he blasted the other arm and it collapsed to the ground in pain.

"Who are you?" the werewolf asked as Barnes pinned his head to the ground and pointed his shotgun at the creature.

"Barnes, the damn grim reaper to some." He pulled the trigger and silenced the beast who twitched. He tried to climb up before collapsing to the ground.

"The best way to kill a pack of Lycans? You kill their leader, and then…?" Barnes asked before the Lycans started to growl at each other.

"Kill the leader of the pack and their butcher each other trying to find a pack leader." Barnes said before walking away, he watched them rip at each other, cut, bite, punch.

Once you became a werewolf or one of the hordes? You were no better then one of the packs. You aren't human anymore because your just want to expand the pack….

"Time to find Seras." He stated before leaping into the night and then unveiling his ability to fly once more.

He flew around the entire city while trying to spot the vampire girl. He knew she would be mad; he had left her to hunt while he killed the leader.

He spotted her watching a pair of Lycans gut each other like fish. He landed next to her while cracking and crushing the cobblestone under his feet.

"You killed the guy?" Seras asked. Barnes nodded and put his shotgun away.

"They turn on each other the second that their pack leader is killed. Their all kill each other in their bloodlust, it happens all the time." He said, the Lycan turned to him before he tossed a car into it.

The explosion cut him off and vanquished the creature. He brushed off his hands.

"I've never seen a cure to their condition, once they turn? They never can come back. you stay a Lycan until you die." Barnes muttered and turned on his heel.

"You enjoy killing them." Seras stated, Barnes looked over his shoulder at the vampire.

"They hurt me in ways I can't come back from, Ms. Victoria. They don't deserve this, the one who started this did. He deserved even worse than what I did. Let's report back to your boss, I need money and she hired me for a duty." He said before turning.

He flew away as Seras sighed and flew after the vampire.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I'm NOT trying to make Seras or Barnes overpowered. Next chapter will be in 3 weeks or so and will show Barnes getting his payment before talking to Lady Integra. Until Thursday or so, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: I've set up an MHA and Naruto poll if anyone wants to vote. **


	6. Work

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Vampiric Valor. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Hellsing, Kouta Hirano and a few others do.**

Barnes continued to look up at the sun. He had a small stack of cash behind him.

"I'm surprised that your still here at the moment." Integra said. Barnes turned to look at her.

"I found it would be stupid and ridiculous to show up, hunt and then leave. We are done, but I expected you to wish to have words with me." Barnes stepped into the shadows to avoid the rays of sunlight.

It made him seem more inhuman. Integra could see why people were scared of him.

"I could see why your services are hired… But you're a roaming mercenary without a place to lay your feet." Integra stated. Barnes crossed his arms and looked at her.

"You already have 2 vampires who are both stronger and faster and more experienced than me. I'm a tracker, but that is where the depths of my skillset differ from the others." Barnes moved around the couch till he stood in the shadows in front of Integra.

"I could betray you, right now… And you know that, why do you trust me?" He asked. Barnes clenched his fist for example and held it up to look at Integra.

"You could easily kill me, but you won't… Plus, I am well aware you enjoy Sera's company." Integra crossed her arms while Barnes hummed.

"I like people who can fight and she's good as a vampire. You haven't known a good warrior until you've met a vampire. I've read up on your group, why wouldn't I? I enjoy the exploits I read about your group." He stated. Barnes grabbed the envelope and held it up in his hand.

"What is your offer? You've offered me a mission. You have Vampires and resources, what is one more Vampire? You require more vampires because of what?" He slipped the money into his hand and looked over it before staring at the woman.

He didn't know what to think of the woman in front of him. She went from offering him a mission to offering him a place at the table? She wanted something.

"I always need workers… And the mission I have in store requires a lot more than the small group I've had. I'm sure you know I lost a lot of friends during the fights I've had. You're the one who likes combat and hunting, don't you?" Integra asked. Barnes hummed and smiled before shaking his head.

"I enjoy combat because I am skilled at combat. A wood carpenter enjoys their work because their proud of it. A pilot enjoys their flight skills because they trained hard to make them work. I enjoy killing monsters because they do nothing but kill people, they led to nothing but destruction and death." He said before he cracked his neck and hummed.

"I want to point out that if I was to stay here, I'd wish to establish things by saying I'm going to hunt down only the worst or untraceable. I prefer a challenge. You do not need me as both Seras and Alucard surpass me in skill and you already know that… I also wish to point out that if you wish to have someone watch me, do it and be done with it… Johnny is more dangerous than me, his feral side isn't to be treated lightly." He stated. He looked down at the money in his hand.

"And only pay me for missions my skills are demanded for… You didn't need me for that mission, it was an evaluation. You sully my skill by believing I wish for monetary gain… I want to hunt. I only demand food, water and a little spending money." He removed 90% of the bills.

"This is all I require… Pay the others, I am a hunter. I live for battle and war; I exist to destroy monsters and scourges of humanity. I want you to remember that, if you will provide food, bed and water? I'm going to get along fine." He stated. Barnes put the money down on the counter.

"You know where to find me if you want me to join. I'll be with Johnny… I'll give you till tomorrow. I need to recover from the sunlight. My power is drained from sunlight… That and it burns a lot more than you think, ow…" He muttered before he rushed off and Integra turned to Alucard.

She hummed and then tapped the wall.

"What do you think?" Alucard smiled before he went to speak and looked at the spot where Barnes stood not only a few seconds earlier.

Neither Alucard nor Seras would know what Barnes was up to at the moment, neither knew what was going to happen in the future. Barnes was busy looking out the window on the city and figuring out what to do next with his abilities.

He turned away from the window where he burned in pain.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Barnes and Seras will be bonding really quick. Next chapter will end up being in 2 or 3 weeks and will show Seras talking with Barnes and them training, until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Black Lagoon will get a story soon, Monster Monsume is getting a story soon. Until then. **


End file.
